Several organizations have a large pool of workers, and keeping track of worker activity and productivity remains difficult. Any organization's performance may be dependent upon how effectively a worker pool is utilized, including how effectively a worker's inefficiency is identified and addressed.
Organizations generally undertake phenomenal efforts to track worker activity, however such efforts may incur costs. For example, efforts, such as a timekeeping of each worker may rely on manual supervision. However, manual supervision may provide a unilateral and largely subjective review of a worker, which may result in an incorrect computation of worker efficiency, and thus worker productivity. Moreover, for tracking a large pool of workers, a commensurately large pool of supervisors may be required. Such a requirement comes with added costs, and since it is desirable to have a reduced cost solution to tracking a worker activity, a simple and cost-effective alternative remains desirable.
United States Patent Application No. 2011/0025847 relates to a computer system for monitoring a worker driven process. The computer system includes a camera and a processing system configured to receive video of an area to be serviced by an employee and to identify a worker object within the received video by comparing an object within the video to pre-defined worker templates.